


Out There

by Saku015



Series: Disney! on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Disney Songs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Victor finds out how good being treatened as an ordinary man feels like.





	Out There

He was sitting behind the table with Otabek on his left and Chris on his right. Below him, lights were flashing and reporters were watching his every move. Victor had already known them too well. They only needed a good rumor to fulfill the needs of the readers. They were not interested in who he really was. They only needed him as long as he was winning gold and bringing honor to Russia. He would never admit to them how much he craved for their simple lives – without any great requirements and with overwhelming happiness.

"What are you planning for next season?"

Victor touched his chin, humming. He was completely aware of the fact that he was not capable of surprising people anymore. They had seen everything of Victor Nikiforov – at least, what they wanted to see. He felt Chris’s questioning look on himself. He took a deep breath, preparing to give a proper answer to the woman.

 

Victor was woken up by the rays of the sun. At first, he had no clue where he was, but after feeling the silk of the blanket, a light switched in his head. Hasetsu – he was in Hasetsu. He sat up and stretched his arms. After he had finished his routine in the bathroom, he started walking towards the shared room with the TV in it. Halfway, he met Hiroko, who had a big box in her hands.

"Ah, Vicchan, good morning!" She greeted him, giving him a warm smile.

"That box looks heavy – do you need my help?" Victor asked slowly – he was not so sure about his Japanese. 

"Thank you so much. It is really kind of you," Hiroko said, smiling at him wider. Arriving into the kitchen, Hiroko gestured towards one of the chairs and turned towards the kitchen counter. Victor peeked above her shoulder, watching what she was doing.

"Riceballs," Hiroko said. "Yuuri loves them, you know." Because of the way she said that, Victor felt his cheeks became warm. "Do you want to make some?" 

Victor nodded. At first, he was horrible in the process. Hiroko did not say anything harsh only took his hands into hers and showed him the right movements. It was strange to Victor – not being badly criticized, despite he did not do his best. After he had finished his first plate of riceballs and Hiroko said they were perfect, he took his way to Yuuri’s room. They almost crashed in the door.

"Victor! Why are you here?" Yuuri asked surprised. Victor smiled to himself, because of the parallel. Yuuri’s eyes turned from his eyes to the plate in his hands. "Riceballs!" His voice jumped two octaves up, then he frowned. "Victor, these riceballs… were made by you?" At that moment just a few seconds parted Victor from turning around and running away into the other direction. Yuuri took away a ball from the plate, and bit into it. "Vkuson!" He said, then blushed. "I-I am so sorry! I just…"

"Don’t need to apologize," Victor said. "It was my honor," Yuuri’s smile was the brightest one he had ever seen. After swallowing the last bit, Yuuri turned to him.

"My mom had asked me to go and buy some ingredients for tonight’s dinner and I thought that -" Victor knew the upcoming part of his sentence and nodded.

 

They left the onsen with two big bags in their right hands. Hasetsu was a small town, with only one street with shops. For Victor – after the places he had lived before – was surprising and exciting. When they stepped into the shop, the woman behind the cashier nodded towards Yuuri with a smile on her face and gave Victor a smile as well. She was not nervous or embarrassed, just happy to see new costumers.

That was Victor’s first time in a shop like that, so he wanted to watch every single thing – and drove Yuuri up to the wall with it. He was watching a bag of candies, when he felt a thug on his jeans. Looking down, his eyes met with a 9 year old little girl’s. 

"They are really good! You should try them," she said, smiling. Victor smiled back at her and nodded.

"Akiko!" They heard the voice of a young lady. "What did I tell you about bothering strangers?" She asked a little bit out of breath, then turned to Victor. "I am sorry, sir. She can be too friendly sometimes."

"But Mommy, he looked so lost!" Victor’s eyes widened and he gasped quietly. As he looked at the child, he had to blink away the tears which gathered in his eyes.

He knelt down in front of the little girl and ruffled her hair gently.

"Thank you so much! I will definitely try them."


End file.
